I didn't know
by Shadow36
Summary: -Chapter 4 up! Choices part two- Kagome Higerashi....a young girl's life changed with just one action.....and one phone call.
1. Just and ordanairy day or so I thought

Hey. This is not ment to be funny....it's not ment to be laughed at. This has happened to people before.....weather you like it or not. This story probaly will make you have quite a bit of laughter come from you. But others, I hope you understand that this might happen to you if someone you know or are close to drinks and drives. They might not think it's a problem...they'll have one beer.....and then everything will be okay and thye can drive you home or they can just drive. It's not always true.....some people can have just a little bit of acohol and be drunk........so be careful and I hope you find this story all that I'm trying to make it.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha and I never will. So there.  
  
__________________  
  
I didn't know...  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Just and ordanairy day...or so I thought.....  
  
by Shadow  
  
_________________  
  
'Yeah....today is just another boaring day....at school...no going to Inuyasha....I think I made him mad at me or something.....grrr....why does he have'ta be so mean and unconsiderate.....grrrrr.....' thought a girl of age 15 or so with long raven black hair. Kagome was playing with her pencil when the intercom came on..  
  
~Kagome Higrashi.....report to the office~  
  
The young girl walked very confused out the door. As she was walking one of her friends asked her, "Hey! Pssed! Kagome! Do you know why?" she whispered.  
  
"No....not at all." Kagome replied, whispering as well. She walked down the hallway. She then noticed all the dents in this steel door. 'Hmmmm....I wonder what caused that....' she thought. She let her mind stray afar...way to far if you ask me 'cause she bumped into....INUYASHA!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? "WHA?"  
  
"AH! Kagome! I've been lookin' for yah!" He roughly replied. Turning around and getting into a fighting stance as the principle came rounding the corner. Grrrr....come fight me...you won't keep her captive for long!!!!" He yelled....extending his claws.  
  
"Kagome!" yelled the enraged principle, "What is the meaning of this...and who if THAT!?" Just as Inuyasha was about to strike the principle and heard a loud ~PFFT!~ "Oh, no......not again....."  
  
"Huh?" asked Inuyasha....then....all the sudden...out of nowhere..Inuyasha collapsed on the floor with swilies as eyes! @.@ "Ugggg...."  
  
"Oh...looks like Mrs. Mooningham farted again......" Kagome said that and walked to a window. When she opened the blinds....well....lets just say that all that was left of the High School was...well....a really grose lookin' green spot..... "Ewww!!!!!"  
  
All the sudden you hear someone singing in a horrible voice, "Oops! I did it again......It's stronger than yeasterday!" And Mrs. Mooningham came wobbeling over tword the school. Okay...imagine a really fat woman with a butt the size of a football field. She bumped into the principle and squashed him to death. When she got up he was as flat..(or even flatter) that a piece of paper! "Oops.." said the fat one.  
  
All the sudden all of the busses come nd pick the kids up and take them home.  
  
On the bus Kagome turns to the person she is seated next to. "Hey....Ashley?"  
  
"Yeah?" replied Ashley as she dug in her backpack looking for something.  
  
"Well......I've been thinking.......what if I was....wait...where's Inuyasha?" Kagome looked around.  
  
Outside from behind the bus you hear, "Slow this stupid thing down! What the hell?" Inuyasha starts caughing from the exaust. "Grrr!" He runs until it stops and lets Kagome off. "What was that!?"  
  
"It was a bus....it taked us kids and brings us home from school." Kagome walks up the stairs to the shrine. She walks into the house and noticed that Sota, Mama, and Gramps wasn't there. 'Where could they be?' she thought. "hmmm....." She then sits down and starts watching T.V. After about 9:30 pm she started to get worried. Just then the phone rang. "Hello?" she answered.  
  
"Yes?" replied the voice on the other line, "I'm am afraind to tell you that your brother, grandfather, and mother has been in a car crash.  
  
___________________  
  
Well...I hoped you liked that....^.^...hehe....can you tell I worked hard on it? 


	2. The Song

No one has reviewed for this...it must be pretty stupid then....oh, well.......  
  
****I'M GOING TO BE OFF AT 4-H CAMP ON MONDAY JUNE 16, 2003****  
  
--------------------------  
  
I Didn't Know...  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The song  
  
by Shadow  
  
---------------------------  
  
"Hello?" she answered.  
  
"Yes?" replied the voice on the other line, "I'm afraid to tell you that your brother, grandfather, and mother has been in a car crash."  
  
_______________  
  
klunk. Kagome dropped the phone. Her eyes showed the disbelief. "No....no..." she whispered.  
  
"Hello? Mrs. Higerashi?" asked the voice on the phone. "Hello--" Kagome hit the off button on the phone. It rang again. And again...but it got the answering machene. 'Hi! Sorry we can't come to the phone now. Please state your name, number and why you called! Thank you and have a nice day!' it said. It was a very cheery voice of her mom....Mrs. Higerashi. "Yes....Kagome. Pick up! Well....I'm afraid to tell you that their chance of recovering is 1,000 to one. It seams as if the mom was drink--BEEP!" It ran out of room. Through all of that Kagome was aginst the wall hugging herself and crying. Just then Inuyasha stompped into the room.  
  
"Oi, Kag--....ARE YOU OKAY?!" he asked. His voice full of worry. He ran over to her and sat down. She turned away from him and went stiff when he put a hand on her shoulder. "Kagome...what's wrong..please tell me?" Kagome wouldn't look at him so he turned her towards him and got up in her face. "Why won't you tell me?" he asked.  
  
"Because...it's none of your buisness." She turned away from him. Then she hugged her knees and put her head on top and started crying. Inuyasha was stumped. He didn't know what to do. He stared at the wall thinking of what to do. Then he got up and pressed to 'play all' button on the answering michene. I don't know where he learned how but he just did it.  
  
Message 1: "Hi Kagome! It's Yuna! We're going to have a swimming party at my house and I was wondering if you would come!" end of first message.  
  
Message 2: "Kagome....hello! Why aren't you picking up! Oh, grrrrr....." end of second message.  
  
Message 3: "Yes....Kagome. Pick up! Well....I'm afraid to tell you that their chance of recovering is 1,000 to one. It seams as if the mom was drink--" end of final message.  
  
Inuyasha turned and looked at Kagome. To be honest he was suprised. He bent down and picked her up. He brought her to her room and layed her down on her bed. He thought for a second and then remembered a song that his mom use to sing to him when he was feeling down. He smiled as he remembered the memories. His mom would sit down on the bed and cradle him in her arms while singing that song. Inuyasha cradled Kagome in his arms and rocking her while singing:  
  
~A light shinning in the darkness  
  
shines because of you......  
  
I sing because of you.....  
  
Without that light there would only be darkness...  
  
so don't cry....  
  
I need your light to find my way to you...  
  
When you're sad the light only gets dimmer...  
  
So please....don't cry....~  
  
Kagome had fallen asleep. Inuyasha looked down and smiled. He put her down and sat in a chair next to her bed. Just then the phone rang. Inuyasha just let the answering michene get it. 'Hi! Sorry we can't come to the phone now. Please state your name, number and why you called! Thank you and have a nice day!' it said. "Yes...Kagome...it's Yuna...I'm sorry about your brother and mom and your grandpa.....if you need anything don't be afraid to ask, k?" Inuyasha stared at the phone. 'wow....Kagome sure does have some great friends.......' He looked down at Kagome and had a saddened expression on his face. 'what about Kikyo? she wants me to go to hell with her today...but Kagome really needs me....I'm so confused....' Inuyasha looked out Kagome's window and at the stars. 'they shine as brightly as Kagome's smile....tomorrow is a new day....maybe something good will happen.....' with that last thought Inuyasha drifted into a deep sleep.  
  
--------------  
  
END  
  
-------------  
  
sooo...how'd you like it? PLEASE REVIEW! 


	3. Choices PART ONE

Well..I might be able to get this in the day I..well..write it..so..maybe some people might actually like it from now on..but..*sighs*, I wouldn't know....  
  
I'm thinking about not continuing this story..no one likes it..and no one will like to read it..it's the 3rd chapter for heavens sake!! No one will read it!! No one likes these kinds of fics I guess..  
  
---------  
  
I Didn't Know..  
  
Choices  
  
---------  
  
Inuyasha looked out Kagome's window and at the start. 'they shine as brightly as Kagome's smile....tomorrow is a new day....maybe something good will happen....' with that last thought, Inuyasha drifted off into a trubled sleep.  
  
---------  
  
"Inuyasha? Is that you? She peeked out from behind the door and found the crumpled and bloody corspes of her family. She screamed.  
  
"KAGOME!! WAKE UP!!! K-A-G-O-M-E!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled, at the top of his lunges. Kagome shot up, her eyes large and frightful. She looked over at him, "Inuyasha!!" She threw herself at his and cried.  
  
Inuyasha bit his lower lip and hugged Kagome while patting her back. "Shhh..Kagome..everything will be alright..I promise.."  
  
(I could stop here you know)  
  
---------  
  
Kagome's mom was troubled. She had no idea how bad dad's condiction was, but she darent tell Kagome. She had enough to worry without those Jewel Shards.  
  
Sota looked up from his video game. "Mom!! LOOK OUT!!" He yelled, a little to late. Kagome's mom screamed and swvered, trying to avoid the trucker. She crashed, tumbling around and around and around until---  
  
END  
  
---------  
  
no one will review so why make long chapters??? 


	4. Choices PART TWO

M'k!! I REALLY don't see the point in continuing this story.. no one really likes it... so why? I'm prolly gonna deleate this or stop writing this if I don't get any more reviews. Sorry, to you ppl (if any..) who ACTUALLY reads this fan fic. Besides, I've got a book I'm writing... and, maybe, if it's good enough, I'll be able to.. um.. yeah... get it published... but I don't want it to be under a children's publisher.. so it's gonna take me a LONG time.. sighs... I gave up on the book once.. but I'm starting back up on it.. don't know how long I'll keep writing it.. but all my friends seem to enjoy reading it, so, maybe I will... the story that is, NOT this fan fic.  
  
----  
  
Sota looked up from his video game, "Mom!! LOOK OUT!!" He yelled, a little to late. Kagome's mom screamed and swerved, trying to avoid the trucker. She crashed, tumbling around and around and around until--  
  
-----  
  
they ran into a fence post. Sota cried out in agony as the window cracked on his head. He coughed out a little blood, and then everything started going fuzzy. He heard his mom scream, and then a terrible sound as if bones were breaking.. and then he heard Gramps yell.. and then everything went into a solitary silence, and his pain went away as he slid int the never ending darkness, seeking light.  
  
Sota only barely noticed when the docters started yelling out orders.. something about breathing.. and maybe make it... bit Sota was to much in his state of pain to really listen to what they were saying. Then he heard a voice.. and familiar voice.. someone.. no.. Kagome!! My sister...  
  
She was saying something. But he coudn't quite make it out. She sounded so terrified. That was one of the only times he had ever heard he like that. There was another.. but he was too secluded to think of it.. to remember.  
  
Then.. Inuyasha! Could it really be? Inuyasha came! But he was slowly slipping.. he couldn't... but.. he.. he much fight.. if.. if only... "Sister..."  
  
--------  
  
Kagome hugged herself, she was so terrified that something might've happened.. to.. but no.. that was not a dream.. Kagome sighed. She knew that there was no way for her to go back to normal.. even though Inuyasha had suggested it many a time.  
  
She was startled out of her state when the phone rang. Just then a small light of hope rose up within her. She ran to the phone and picked it up, "Hello??"  
  
-------  
  
"SOTA!!!" Kagome said, terrified. She wouldn't.. no.. couldn't loose him.. HE was all she had left, "SOTA!!! PLEASE!! WAKE UP!!" Kagome started to go in, but Inuyasha stopped her, "Kagome... you won't be able to do anything.. he'd dead." Kagome shook her head fearcly.  
  
"He's breathing again!! We thought we'd lost him!!" One of the docters yelled, indicating that Sota was, indeed, alive.. barely.  
  
"Sota!!" Kagome ran over. "Sister.." She gasped as Sota exhaled, and was silent once more..  
  
"SSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
---  
  
sighs Was it good? 


End file.
